¡Vamo' Alla Flamenco!
by YuugiriTheRadicalDreamer
Summary: Zidane no esperaba salir de aquel baile con un cachete rojo y la imagen del hombre más hermoso del mundo en su cabeza.


**Bueno... Les juro que no sé qué carajos acabo de hacer. Sólo tengo el periodo, estoy estresada, y una página de fanfics por ahí hizo un desafío relámpago, así que para matar el aburrimiento escribí esto... Ni siquiera yo sé cómo lo hice. Como pueden ver, pensé en una de las OST más preciosas para hacer esto, así que bueno... Ahí está... ¿Cuenta cómo romance? ¿Siquiera como yaoi? Bueh, ni idea, pero disfrútenlo.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el desafío relámpago de la página "Es de fanfics"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square Enix (aunque lo tienen abandonado, desgraciados /3).**

* * *

Zidane puso su mano contra la puerta de madera que daba la bienvenida a la taberna de Alexandria, dio un exasperado suspiro a la par que la empujaba con fuerza y enojo, alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia la barra, donde cierto pelirrojo miembro de Tantalus levantaba su vaso de bebida alcohólica y se lo tragaba de un sorbo, sonriente. El rubio inmediatamente se aproximó hacia su compañero, tomó asiento a su lado y le pidió a la amable tabernera un trago, con una voz irritada. Blank volteó su rostro y notó las malas pulgas que llevaba el actor. Entre su cabeza que ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de las copas que llevaba tomadas, logró recordar que el malhumorado a su lado le había mencionado algo sobre que iría al baile que organizó el castillo a buscar algo con qué "divertirse", ese evento precisamente había ocurrido la tarde de ese mismo día. Su deber como amigo le obligó a decir:

―Compadre, ¿qué pasa con esa cara?

Zidane no lo volteó a ver hasta que sintió entre sus manos un vaso de vidrio rebosante de espumosa cerveza, acercó la bebida a su rostro y dio un largo trago. Al terminar, azotó el recipiente contra la mesa y observó el rostro de Blank. En ese momento, el pelirrojo pudo apreciar la mejilla enrojecida que se cargaba el rubio.

―Mira, yo sólo lo miré, me gustó, me pegué y grité "¡Bailemos!", pero me dio una bofetada.― Mencionó iracundo el ladrón más afamado de Tantalus a la vez que su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

― ¿De qué me estás hablando?― Inquirió el pelirrojo a la par que intentaba contener la risa.

Al final, me decidí por acudir al baile. Me puse los harapos más bonitos que encontré, me recogí el cabello y hasta me eché colonia, esa tarde necesitaba alguien con quien pasar el rato. Me escabullí entre aquella multitud de aristócratas. Estuve un largo rato ahí parado, sin hacer nada, sinceramente nada me llamaba la atención. Me decanté por acercarme a la mesa de comidas a buscar una copa de vino, en ese momento en la música se escuchó un intermitente rasgado de guitarra, cuando estuve a punto de tomar la bebida entre mi mano, volteé el rostro y lo vi ahí parado, en medio del salón.

Llevaba un traje negro y el cabello plateado y alborotado, con dos particulares plumas púrpura decorándolo, su cabeza se inclinaba hacia el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. No sé si fue la música, no sé si fue él… Pero me llamó la atención… Me gustó. Así que dejé despreocupadamente la copa en la mesa y corrí hacia él, a la par que palmas se empezaron a escuchar, aquél peliplateado no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia frente a él, hasta que lo tomé de la cintura con una mano, a la par que con la otra buscaba la mano contraria para tomarla también. Él alzó su rostro sorprendido, puedo afirmarte que era la cara más hermosa que yo jamás había visto. La música se empezaba a poner animada, movida, era perfecto.

― ¡Bailemos!―Le propuse con una galante sonrisa.

Y aquél precioso ser, sólo atinó a fruncir su ceño, iracundo, estirar su mano libre y pegarme la cachetada más fuerte que una persona ha podido darme en toda mi corta vida, mientras alguien en la tarima de la banda gritaba "¡Vamo' Alla Flamenco!". Me dejó muy desconcertado el golpe, y él aprovechó para darse la vuelta e irse con dignidad. No sé qué dolió más, la bofetada o el rechazo, pero me fui de ahí inmediatamente después de eso… Y aquí me tienes.

Blank finalmente no pudo contener más la gracia que le impulsaba a soltar la carcajada más potente que había podido dar en ese mes. Zidane lo miró muy molesto.

―Pero… ¿Sabes? No puedo olvidar ese rostro… Era hermoso… Tal vez un día de estos lo voy a ir a buscar…―Comentó el rubio ya desahogado y calmado, con una sonrisa grande, pensando en el susodicho aristócrata peliplata. Su cola se enroscó en una clara muestra de felicidad.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí en este raro y apurado texto mío, les doy las gracias y espero lo hayan disfrutado...**

 **¡Escribí un drabble en una hora! Denme un premio ?)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
